Lightningbolt Refiner
"A powerful upgrade with no limits and potential for high upgrades. Requires power from clicks to operate." Overview The Lightningbolt Refiner is a Reborn-tier upgrader that was released on November 1st, 2015 at the end of the Spooky Update. The Lightningbolt Refiner can only be activated by manually pressing a green button on its side. When the Lightningbolt Refiner is yellow, it means it's currently activated; when it's black, it will not affect ores at all. Each click adds 0.7 seconds to the upgrader panel's activation timer. These clicks are stackable, meaning you can spam the button for a while (or use an autoclicker if you're lazy) and the upgrader will stay activated even after you stop clicking the button for however long you were pressing it for. If the upgrader is activated, ores that touch it will have their value multiplied between x1 and x7. Be careful, as using multiple Lightningbolt Refiners triggers RNG which may destroy your ore. This makes looping with the Lightningbolt Refiner risky without a resetting device, such as the Tesla Resetter. However, you can safely use the upgrader twice without a resetting device. This item shares the same machine tag with the Lightningbolt Predicter, so using more than 2 of either of these will still count towards its limit until it begins destroying ore at a chance. The chance of ore getting destroyed is calculated by (x-2)/(x+2), where x is the xth upgrade, for all x>=3. Trivia * This was the most powerful upgrader in the game and was used to get the Overlord badge, until Berezaa updated the game on November 12th, 2015 and made the upgrader only fully reliable for 2 upgrades. Since then, it is not recommended on loops since it is unreliable and unpredictable. * Some big ores like Newtonium Excavator or Diamond Breech Loader ores can't get past the "wires" put onto the upgrader. This can be bypassed with an Ore Cannon or Conveyor Ramp. * With super big ore like Osmium Excavator or Massive Diamond Mine can be upgraded with 3 Hydraulic Ramp. * The conveyor elevation is slightly lower than many other conveyors causing problems with ores when making turns. * There is a typo on the description. Instead of "upgrader", it says upgrade. * Before the RNG-based effect that destroyed ores was introduced on this upgrader, it could've been used to get a cash suffix called "1.#INF". Players who obtained this suffix had their data completely wiped upon rejoining the game and it would be impossible to recover the data, since it was patched before adding the data restore place. * Since the New Heights update, the Lightningbolt Refiner's placing is broken as it is about 15% off from the square in the placement grid. ** This has since been fixed. * This item received an evolution named Tempest Refiner on December 6th, 2019, which currently works partially. * The Lightningbolt Refiner is considered to some players as the “worst appealing reborn item”. Category:Rebirth Category:Tier 2 Rebirth Category:Upgrader Category:Reborn Category:Medium Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Manual Upgrader Category:Buttons